This invention relates to an implantable unitary penile prosthesis comprising a tubular body implanted in the penis for inflation to an erect state when said body is substantially filled with a fluid substantially to capacity.
Inflatable penile devices described in the prior art generally include a tubular body for implantation in one, or usually both, of the corpus cavernosum of a patient's penis. The user produces an erection by pumping fluid to inflate the tubular body. Deflation is generally attained by manipulation of a valve system. The fluid inflatable devices require relatively large amounts of fluid to attain an erection which is sufficient to withstand the pressures and stresses during sexual intercourse. Fluid reservoirs have been implanted extraneous to the penis to accomodate the fluid requirements. U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,102 describes one such system requiring rather extensive surgery. Less invasive surgery is required with the device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,829 having a satellite reservoir implanted in the scrotum of a patient. Deflation of this device to the flaccid state is by manipulation of a pull valve, which is also located in the scrotum and therefore difficult to reach. U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,927 describes a self-contained device requiring limited surgery and simplified manipulation of the penis for deflation of the device. Nevertheless, simpler manipulation for deflation is desirable.